Disgusting
by StupidBolts
Summary: Little things always result in big conclusions. Wheeljack knows that all too well. But those damn little things... they'll never leave him be.


**Title: Disgusting**

**Summary: Little things always result in big conclusions. Wheeljack knows that all too well. But those damn little things... they'll never leave him be.**

**Warning: Rape, drugs, torture, murder, dark imagery, incest and character death. Lots of it. **

**Author's note: This is what happens when I get stressed about mock exams at school. My inner psycho gets let out on any unsuspecting character I currently have on my mind. That character, at the moment, being Wheeljack.**

* * *

><p>"They put<em> you<em> on guard duty?" Wheeljack's optics narrowed at the tricoloured Seeker, locked behind Energon bars.

"'Swrong wit' dat?"

"Hmph, it's as if they _want_ me to escape!" The sports car clenched his fists slightly, the counted to ten. "Should be an easy task, given I'm not caught in a fiery explosion in the process."

"Screw you." He plonked himself in a seat a little way from Starscream's cell, crossing his arms and legs in a moody position.

"I'd rather you didn't. Though perhaps you could convince Prime to partake in such activities." Starscream smirked, licking his lips lecherously. Wheeljack's head fins flared dangerously, close to blowing. Once again, he counted to ten, just as First Aid had told him.

"Like he'd want anyt'in' ta do wit' a squawkin' techo-macaw like you." He snorted in response. Starscream frowned, no stranger to insulting jabs in the direction of his voice. But it didn't last long, and he replaced his perverted grin with a cocky smirk.

"Hm, what a shame. Then again; that little Protectobot medic is very enduring. Perhaps he'd be able to handle _somethin' ta do wit a squawkin' techno-macaw._" Wheeljack jolted, almost falling out of his seat. I protective growl rumbled from his engine, and he shot a dagger like glare in Starscream's direction.

"Touch 'im an' dey'll be scrappin' ya off de floor fer weeks!" The Protectobots were as much sons to himself and Ratchet as the Dinobots were; and they were good parents, he liked to think.

"Ooh, my afterburners are trembling! You think a grouchy medic and a loony scientist can frighten the likes of me?"

"No, but I bet de Dinah'bots can." Such good big brothers. The Protectobots were lucky! Starscream frowned again, wings drooping a little. But to Wheeljack's dismay, this didn't last long either.

"Mm, they do, actually." The Seeker sighed, not-so-subtly trying to keep an enormous grin down. "Though I heard the Dinobots weren't quick enough to catch my little Vortex."

A crash from the brig made all the Autobots jump, aside from Prime and Ratchet.

"Told you it was a bad idea." The medic huffed.

"Ah, I should have listen, my apologies old friend." They got up and hurried towards the cells, but before entering, they were assaulted by an audio puncturing screech. Ironhide whipped the door open, but immediately reeled back, covering Fireflight and Bluestreak's optics in the process.

"Hey! What gives?" The Datsun whined, trying to pry off the older warrior's servo.

"Is something wrong?" Fireflight asked in a panicking, yet mellow tone.

"Trust me kids... y' dun wonna know..."

Wheeljack currently had Starscream pinned to the cell floor; the Seeker laying on his front, cockpit and one optic shattered. The normally cheerful scientist had a Decepticon like glow to him, as he peeled off the metal of the Seeker's wing, plate by plate. Starscream clawed at the floor, desperately trying to get away, though half of his left hand and several digits were missing.

"Wheeljack!" Ratchet shrieked, making the sports car look up at his mate. "Get off of... of..." The medic shuddered.

Wheeljack's optics were crimson.

Optimus and Jazz rushed forward, the Prime hauling the inventor off of their prisoner, and Jazz trying to calm the erratic Seeker.

Wheeljack, apparently, had no problem with being dragged away. He was rather compliant, in fact, even when he was shoved into solitary confinement. Starscream on the other hand...

"My wings! Primus, my wings!" He screeched. Jazz tried to hold him still while Ratchet did a quick patching, to stop any more energon leaking.

"Hold still man! We can't fix yah if yer flailin' like dat!" Jazz attempted to hush Starscream. It worked, mildly, as Starscream slowly stopped his thrashing, until Ratchet stood up.

"I'm not familiar with Seeker anatomy, so I'll have to some research before I continue... in the meantime, take these painkillers and don't strain yourself." He instructed, placing a bottle of medicine on the cell berth. Starscream stood up shakily, then slumped on the bunk, taking the bottle and taking a couple of the pills. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to give my bond mate a good chewing out." Ratchet then stormed from the brig, towards solitary confinement.

Soon, the rest of the Autobots left, save their leader. Optimus walked up to the bars, leanings on the metal frame around them, rubbing his optics and shaking his head.

"What in Primus' name did you do?"

"What makes you think _I _did anything?"

"Because Wheeljack is against unnecessary violence. He'd have only attacked you if _you_ provoked him."

"Oh really?" Starscream threw him a glare from the berth. "You've said it yourself; he's nuts. Perhaps he's finally going over the edge."

"I admit, he is a little bonkers, but the concept of Wheeljack going insane in a matter of minutes is unthinkable." Starscream's frown deepened. "So what did you say?"

"Just a little harmless banter," He shrugged. "I was just teasing him a little."

"Teasing to you is war worthy insults to anyone other than your Trine, now what did you say?"

Starscream was insulted for a moment, then placed his elbow on his crossed over knee and his chin in his palm, glaring lazily at the wall. "I simply started a conversation about our creations," He muttered matter-of-factly. Optimus facepalmed; he could see where this was going. "How was I to know he'd snap so easily?"

"You brought up First Aid and Vortex, didn't you?"

"It is as much my problem as it is his."

"But _you_ thought it was funny."

"Megatron didn't; so it was a problem." Optimus shook his head.

"I can't believe you were that stupid."

"Excuse me?"

The Prime's blue hand slammed on the metal frame, making the Seeker jump. "Mocking Wheeljack over something like... like _that_, is completely unforgivable!" Starscream stared, blinking at the rage in the usually gentle mech's voice.

"... I don't believe I've ever seen this side of you."

"Don't change the subject; what Vortex did was sickening in every way, and for your information, First Aid is _still_ recovering!"

"I think I like you angry." Starscream licked his lips enticingly. Optimus suddenly growled, making the Seeker weak kneed with excitement.

"You're disgusting." Prime straightened up. "I now see why Megatron keeps you around, so don't worry; he'll probably call to make a negotiation for his little slut soon enough." He turned and stomped out of the brig, leaving a startled Seeker in his wake.

Meanwhile, Ratchet was giving the aforementioned chewing out.

"What the frag was that?"

"He brought up what happened to 'Aid, Ratch. How could I let 'im get away wit' dat?" The medic faltered, but not for long.

"We need him _alive_ 'Jack. Megatron won't want a dead Second you know!"

"I don't think he'd really care."

"'Jack..."

"I'm gonna kill Vortex fer dis," Ratchet took a step back. "He'll scream as much as First Aid did." Wheeljack's optics and head fins were red again.

"Wheeljack... 'Jackie, look at me..." The inventor was still for a minute, then turned to the barred window where his mate was watching him. "I hate Vortex for what he did to First Aid too, but killing him wouldn't make the situation any easier for our little boy. If anything, it'd make it worse; The Combaticons are as much brothers as the Protectobots are."

"I'd kill dem all if I had to..."

"If you did, I'd leave you." Wheeljack's optics narrowed, still red.

"You can't. We're bonded."

"I can break it. From within." There was a silence. "I don't want to-"

"So don't."

"But if you leave me with no choice..." Ratchet cast his gaze to the floor.

"... I'd be doin' it fer 'Aid."

"No, you'd be doing it for yourself." Ratchet trembled slightly. "You remember when we first met?"

"... I'd rather not."

"Me neither. But you're reverting back to how you were when I found you."

"That isn't true!"

"Your optics are red 'Jack, how can you say it isn't true?" Ratchet cried out, gripping the bars. Wheeljack stared at it mate, still with his head down. "I don't want you to go back to the way you were..."

"I changed fer you..." Ratchet nodded. "... 'Cuz I love ya."

"I love you too... but..." Ratchet suddenly realised something. "But you're going back to the way you were... when you were like Vortex." Wheeljack shuddered, slamming his hands on the door.

"Don't say that! Don't _ever_ say that!" He shouted, making Ratchet reel back. "I'm nuthin' like 'im! I'd never do somet'in' like what he did to 'Aid! I-"

"You once would have." Silence. "Wouldn't you?"

"... Primus..."

"It's okay 'Jackie... I'm here."

"Oh Primus Ratchet, you're right..." Wheeljack sank to his knees, optics and fins returning to their sky blue shimmer. "I'm so sorry Ratch..." He whimpered. His mate opened the door and crouched down, embracing Wheeljack fondly, kissing his helm and cheeks.

"It's okay... I'm not going to let you go... It'll be alright 'Jackie." He rocked his mate from side-to-side. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too Ratch... I love you so much."

* * *

><p><strong>Storms were like angel's song to him; he'd spend long nights laying on his work bench, puffing out glittering, violet smoke, grinning and pumping himself as the rumble of thunder tickled his audios. He rolled his head around, hearing his joints click. Storms were glorious, how could anyone fear them?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wheeljack?" He turned around. First Aid was clinging to the door frame, shaking, whimpering and almost in tears. His creator instantly lurched forward, scooping him up and cuddling him.<p>

"Hey, hey, whut's wrong sweetie?" He cooed, stroking his youngest son's helm. First Aid burst into those aforementioned tears, clinging to Wheeljack and sobbing into his neck cables. "Another bad dream?" He nodded. "There, there; I'm here."

"It's like... he's always looming over me, 'Jack! As if he's never going to let me go." His small red and white body shuddered violently, even as Wheeljack cradled him some more. "I can still feel him... ugh, his servos and optics all over me..."

"Hush. Don't think about it. Yer safe 'Aid, trust me."

"Sometimes I think you're the only one I _can_ trust..." Wheeljack was the first bot First Aid ever saw, and had imprinted on him as "daddy".

"Don't say that. Yer brothers are always 'ere fer ya!" He assured him.

"They don't listen. They try to change the subject, try to avoid talking about it. So does Ratchet and Swoop... you're the only one who listens to me Wheeljack..."

"First Aid..."

"I'm just so scared..."

"I know sweetie, but Red Alert won't ever let a Decepticon get within a hundred miles o' dis base!"

"Yeah... that's always comforting... hey, Wheeljack?"

"Mm?"

"What if they capture him?" Wheeljack froze, still embracing his son. "If he was in the same area as me..."

"I would take ya some place else." First Aid leaned back to look at his creator. "No fuckin' 'Con is touchin' ya ever again 'Aid. Promise." He gripped the medic's tiny hand. "Daddy promises."

"... Wheeljack, can I stay a little while longer?"

"'Course sweetie, as long as you like."

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect. Every circuit sparking and leaking, making him lick his lips as well as the abused circuitry. His hips rocked back and forth, giggling as she screamed and cried. He punched her again, roaring for her to shut up, then tightened her bonds just a little bit more. <strong>

"**Mummy and daddy won't want a dirty little girl like you. No, no; dey won't ever want ya ever again. Dirty little slut. I'll do 'em a favour; it's the least I can do." **

**He drew his knife, plunging it into her again and again until her large optics finally dulled and she went limp. **

**With a satisfied little grin, he continued to thrust.**

* * *

><p>"I'm... I'm so pitiful..." He rubbed his face, leaning over the side of the berth. "This is just... just..." He sat up straight, glancing back at the form behind him.<p>

First Aid was so cute when he slept.

Disgusting.

His creation stirred, and he felt his baby blue optics on his back. "Wheeljack..."

"... Yer ports' open..." First Aid jumped, moving to snap it shut. He then glanced back at the inventor, who was rubbing his face plates again. Wheeljack then reached towards the berth side counter and picked up his mask, placing it back over his mouth. He then covered his face entirely with his large servos, elbows on his knees.

"... Daddy..." The little medic placed a servo on the white, red and green mech's shoulder, but it jolted away as he father stood up.

"This is just..." He moved towards the full length mirror on the other side of the room. He'd watched Ratchet stand in front of it every morning, preening and polishing himself, making sure he was presentable for the day. He stared at his reflection; scraped paint, dents, red paint ground into his hips and bite and scratch marks all over him.

Disgusting.

"I'm... I'm sorry... I don't know what happened, I just-"

"Got scared. Got lonely. Got empty." He stared at the mirror still, refusing to look at his son, even as First Aid walked up behind him, in as much of a sorry state as he was. "I know."

"I'm so sorry... it'll never happen again, I swear!" First Aid shrieked as Wheeljack's fist collided with the wall the mirror was leaning on, forehead pressed against the glass.

"Will it not?" His creator breathed shakily. The little medic didn't know his creator held such strength. "I know how it goes... ya search fer someone who'll listen, someone t' let ya in. A bot ya trust, and a bot that trusts ya right back. But when ya know yer safe in that lil' bubble o' trust..." He stared hatefully at his own reflection. "Ya demons come out like yer armour falls off. So easy. Ya become... like dat t'ing dat hurt ya... a snarlin', hungry monster who take whut he wants..."

"... Daddy... what... how...?"

"I seen it a thousand times... I seen it... I watched it..." First Aid began to back away. "Cuz I let some of 'em run... like Vortex let you run, cuz that's part of the game. Part of de _fun!_"

"Daddy, your optics!" Wheeljack gasped, smashing his head into the glass to escape the scarlet flare reflected in it. He back away, First Aid grabbing his servo as they both stared at the shattered mirror.

"Primus..." He whispered. First Aid suddenly yelped as his creator tugged him roughly, gripping his shoulder with his free servo. "You never tell Ratchet about dis! Ya hear me 'Aid? _**Never!**_"

"Ah! I won't! I won't! Just, please! You're hurting me daddy, ow!" Wheeljack reeled back, releasing First Aid, who clutched his hand painfully.

"I'm sorry... I'm... on edge." He shook his head. "Primus 'Aid, daddy's sorry." He embraced his youngest creation, who hugged back, crying and apologising again and again.

* * *

><p><strong>He stared at the white and red mech shoving his way through the wires and cables dangling from the ceiling. Tilting his head slightly to get a better look at the pretty thing that had wandered into his home. <strong>

"**Hello?" The new comer called, glancing around. "Scalpel, are you in here?" Wheeljack drummed his fingers against the door frame. Who was that down there? **

* * *

><p>His hands were shaking as he welded Snarl's plating back together, making the Stegosaurus groan and kick.<p>

"Just hold still baby; daddy will make it all better." Ratchet hushed him, stroking down his neck. Wheeljack could feel his mate's annoyed glare on him, but ultimately ignored it, trying to focus on their creation. Suddenly, Snarl's tail whipped out and slapped the welder from his servos.

Snarl's shriek of fear was extremely out of character, but appropriate as his father kicked over the medical berth he was laying on, tossing him to the ground. Ratchet managed to get in between Wheeljack and their terrified offspring, who was yelling for Grimlock to come.

Wheeljack panted, fists clenched, posture tense. Their optics met; Ratchet's crystalline eyes pure as ever. Purifying to the point that it scared him. He turned away when Grimlock came running in, the other Dinobots following suit and even the Protectobots.

"What was _that?_" Ratchet demanded.

"... I'm sorry... just... on edge... he surprised me."

"So you kick over the medical berth?"

"It's not like I kicked _him._"

"That doesn't mean it didn't hurt him; he's injured!" Wheeljack leaned on the side counter, rubbing his face. "What's got you so on edge you'd hurt our child!" When his mate didn't answer, Ratchet boiled just a little more. "Don't you dare ignore me! Wheeljack, you look at me right and tell me what-"

"Ratchet, will you just _**shut the fuck up!**_" Silence.

He could hear Swoop whimpering, Sludge comforting him as best he could without speaking. Through the bond, he could feel Ratchet's storm of emotion raging; anger, confusion, hurt. He didn't like his mate feeling that way, nor that he made him feel all those emotions.

"Fine..." Ratchet mumbled, helping Snarl to his feet. "Come on boys, let's... leave daddy by himself for a while." He guided all their children out of the room, leaving Wheeljack to stare at the chemicals scattered around on the counter.

_I love you._

His arm swiped out, the sound of glass shattering echoed around him as the acids and alkalis burnt his hand and the floor. He let out a furious scream and punched the counter, hearing the crumple of the metal, a comfort in itself. The first one who came running was, of course, First Aid.

"Wheeljack?" That power his creator had displayed that morning was once again evident in the counter, but still remained a mystery as the inventor collapsed to the floor and began heaving sobs and shaking. First Aid ran over, embracing his creator affectionately. "Hey, it's alright..." He whispered.

"I didn't mean it... I didn't mean any of it..." Wheeljack sobbed, covering his face plates.

"I know... Ratchet's just as much on edge as you are, that's all." Their whole family was, after the Vortex incident.

"I wish I could just vanish..." He whimpered, pressing close to First Aid's chest.

"I hope you don't... none of us do, we all love you very much."

"I love you too..." Something suddenly _clicked_ inside his head. Something that hadn't been touched since the day Ratchet took him to meet Optimus Prime. "I... I need a favour from you 'Aid..."

* * *

><p><strong>There was indeed fear in his optics, but there was also... stubbornness. And it fascinated him. He'd only ever studied mechs for fear and pain reactions, and yet he found he had no desired whatsoever to hurt the young medic in training. <strong>

"**Who are you?" He asked curiously, leaning closer just a little bit more. **

"**I could ask you the same thing." An excited giggle radiated from him; none of his test subjects ever had that much spunk! **

"**Wheeljack... but my friends call me Jackie." **

"**You have friends?" The younger mech scoffed. He paused a moment. "Well... I'm Ratchet."**

* * *

><p>"Wheeljack, why is there a hole in the wall?" Ratchet asked, peering at the dent as his mate came into their berth room. "And why is the mirror broken?"<p>

"... I had an... issue." Was all he got in reply. Ratchet turned around to look at Wheeljack.

There was red paint scratched all over him.

Wheeljack dropped himself onto their bunk, facing the wall rather than his pretty medic. "... What kind of issue?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know... just lost my temper, I guess..."

"With what?"

"... I have no idea."

Ratchet choked, forcing back his tears, then tried to access the bond. To his horror, he found Wheeljack was blocking him.

"What's wrong?" The inventor peered over his shoulder at the trembling medic.

"You... your blocking me and you have to ask what's wrong?" He hissed, trying hard not to let Wheeljack see his face.

"... Are you going to cry?"

"Why would you ask that?" He screamed.

"... 'Cuz I'm worried."

"No you're not. You sounded like you were trying not to laugh." Wheeljack groaned as he rolled onto his back, rubbing his optics with one servo.

"Don't be silly."

"Whose paint is that?" He glanced down at himself. "And don't try to lie to me!"

"Uhn, I just crashed into Sideswipe in the hall way is all. Don't get yer circuits in a bunch!"

"That is _not_ Sideswipe's paint!"

"And just how do you know?"

"Because I _gave_ him that paint job! He's cherry red; _that_ is strawberry red!"

"Primus, what kind o' red is Tracks' face plates, tomato red?"

"Now you're mocking me!"

Wheeljack growled sitting up and glaring at his mate, head throbbing from the quick change in position. "I can't even make a slaggin' joke without ye gettin' all in a tizzy!" He snapped. Ratchet but his lower lip, tears streaming down his face.

"That's because you're lying to me! Who's slagging paint is that?"

"Lying to you?" Wheeljack got to his feet. Not many people realized how intimidating Wheeljack could be, he wasn't exactly a huge mech. But when he was angry, he appeared as if he were the size of Bruticus. "_**Why would I lie to you?**_"

"Because you're hiding something from me! Admit it; you've been fragging someone else behind my back!"

"How can I do that _**when we're bonded?**_"

Ratchet paused, pondering this for a minute. Spark bonds disabled a bonded pair from opening their interface array for anyone but their other half. It was just the way they worked. So it technically would be impossible for him to be with anyone else.

Unless a separate bond was involved.

Ratchet suddenly felt sick, he covered his mouth and stepped back. "You... that's..." He stared at the paint. Where had he seen it before?

A sweet, rosy red.

Wheeljack stared at his mate as he stepped on the broken pieces of the mirror. "Oh my Primus... you..." His optic twitched, just a little. "You... you fragged out own creation?" Wheeljack snorted.

"Ratchet, dun be stupid... ye ain't the stupid type."

"It's so obvious, and yet you still lie in my face?" Wheeljack's engine growled viciously.

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are!"

"Oh... _**go cry to Scalpel about it!**_"

They both froze. Ratchet's optics widened, Wheeljack gaping behind his mask. Suddenly, the medic howled into his servos, then ran out the door.

"Shit..." He hissed. "Just shit..."

* * *

><p>"<strong>You know... I've read about a disorder called Stockholm Syndrome."<strong>

"**... What does it involve?" **

"**It's when a prisoner hold affection and love for their captor. Sometimes even defending them." **

"**... Sounds familiar." **

"**I agree." **

**Ratchet smiled fondly at the white mech across from him, then went to sit in his lap. **

* * *

><p>"Wheeljack... I'm at a loss as to what to say..." Optimus said slowly. The inventor stared at the floor, trying not to look at his commanding officer, nor the very pissed off looking Ironhide in the corner of the room. His mate's ex was glaring fire and daggers at him; if looks could kill...<p>

"And First Aid..." Prime turned to the small medic, who'd just finished crying. "I understand you are currently confused and in a vulnerable state, but..."

"I'm... I'm so sorry..." The youngest mech in the room whimpered. "It's my fault, everything is. Please; don't punish Wheeljack for something he didn't do!"

"He didn't have to partake in this First Aid; he should've known better." Prowl explained, glancing at Wheeljack.

_You're nothing but dirt in my eyes. _

Wheeljack hissed slightly, making all the mechs in the room stare at him for a moment.

"... It pains me to do this, Wheeljack, but..." Optimus Prime began once he was sure Wheeljack wasn't going to say anything. "I'm confining you to quarters. You will not leave under any circumstances, except emergencies, until we have concluded a more suitable punishment for you."

"But-!" Prowl cut off First Aid, this time by simply looking at him. You never argued with a Datsun when they gave you a look like that, not even Bluestreak.

"Ironhide; please escort Wheeljack to his quarters."

"Yessir."

Wheeljack followed the red warrior down the halls, like he was a Decepticon being led to the brig. Bots all stared at them, wondering what was going on. The news hadn't been spread. Good; First Aid wouldn't be treated badly. Ironhide punched in the override code to open the door, but as Wheeljack walked in, the red mech followed. The door flew shut, and Ironhide delivered a punch to Wheeljack's middle instead.

"Y' bastard." He growled, kicking while he was down. "Hurtin' Ratchet like tha'yat; ah should melt y' down fer scrap rait na'yow."

"But ye won't... cuz that'd go against Prime's orders." Ironhide's foot collided with his face plate, shattering a head fin into tiny pieces. The fragments mixed with the broken mirror pieces still on the floor.

"Don't sound so cockeh, ah cin still pull rank on yer worthless behind!"

"And I-" He paused to cough up some energon. "Can pull bonds on _you._" For the next fifteen minutes, Wheeljack felt like a punching bag. He supposed, deep down, Ironhide had always hated him. Ratchet had been a Primus sent gift to him, only for the medic to fall for the inventor after the warrior came so close to bonding with him. It just rubbed salt in his wounds when the Dinobots came along.

Wheeljack grinned passed his broken face mask. Oh yes, Ironhide had always despised him out of jealousy. He'd threatened the sports car the day he and Ratchet bonded that if he ever did anything to hurt the medic, he'd nothing but molten slag. It seemed Ironhide intended to keep that promise.

"I can't let ye sully yer name like I already have, 'Hide..."

"Dun call tha'yat!"

"Optimus'll never trust me again, let's be honest... better one of us go down, rather than both."

A sharp pain slid through Ironhide's fuel tank, then glided jaggedly up and through his Spark chamber. More Energon splattered over the floor, and Wheeljack purred at the sound. He lay back on the berth he and Ratchet shared, energon stained glass shard still in his servo. He hummed to himself monotonously.

Disgusting.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Are you even aware there's a war going on?" <strong>

"**I've heard the explosions, seen the corpses." **

"**You're an inventor! You could help the Autobots win..."**

"**... I don't think-"**

"**C'mon Jackie! We never have to be apart if you join us!" He rolled his head back with a groan. **

"**Why don't I just keep you in the cage?" **

"**Wheeljack!" **

"**Oh... oh alright." He growled. Ratchet embraced him gratefully, though he reluctantly returned it. **

"**Come on, I'll introduce you to Optimus Prime!" **

"**Goody..." He muttered, letting Ratchet drag him by the servo.**

* * *

><p>Energon everywhere he looked. He thought he'd escape it; that oozing substance. He thought Ratchet had purged him off that stuff. His precious, beautiful medic.<p>

Where was Ratchet now?

Oh, here! Here!

"I've got you Ratch; everything'll be alright!" He cooed, kissing him fondly, like he once did. "I won't let ye go Ratchet, promise." He cradled him, a smile on his face.

He placed Ratchet against the wall, then lovingly nailed him put. He stroked his grey cheeks, kissing him again and again.

"There, now we'll always be together. De wars' over now, ain't it?" He giggled, nuzzling his mate softly. "The kids'll be back soon, really. You know how they are."

…

"You're worried? Okay, fine; I'll go fetch 'em. That make ye feel bettah? Yeah, 'course it does, ye worry wart!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Optimus, this is Wheeljack. He'd like to join the cause! Isn't that right 'Jackie?"<strong>

**He looked up at the taller mech; there was a certain warmth radiating from him. "Yeah... hrm." **

"**Well Wheeljack; welcome to the Autobots." They shook hands, making Wheeljack even more uncomfortable. "Hm... your name sounds familiar..."**

"**... I have a bit of a reputation for... mischief making."**

* * *

><p>"He's... he's nuts."<p>

"I always knew he was little whacky, but this..."

"Me Swoop scared..."

"It's okay, Ratchet will make everything okay!"

"You Groove sure?"

"Yeah, when does mum ever _not_ make things okay?"

"True..."

"That's right kids," First Aid suddenly purged his tanks. The sight of so much energon on one mech would make _anyone_ ill. "Mother knows best. Now; _**come with daddy.**_"

**AN: sorry for any mistakes; I'm not used to writing such long fics**


End file.
